rlpworkshopfandomcom-20200213-history
RLP Backpack
RLP W orkshop V0.90 came out with unlockables. The backpack came out very buggy. e.g. Levels show errors everywhere! Most of them could have be wiped out by either downloading RLP Workshop BETA, or by clicking "Get RLP Backpack." These errors were soon fixed by Natelair in V1.00. Items Hugging Statues (Level 2 Prop) Pros: *If you have the ghosts: **When in contact with ghosts, the ghosts shoot lazers out of their sides. Ghosts (Level 2 Homing Object) Pros: *Multiplies on Contact with Rocket L or Lance. *Doesn't require Rocket L or Lance to come in contact with the ground to change direction. *Ghosts constantly follows you. Cons: *No damage. *33.3% speed. *Move on contact with Lance ort Rocket L. *-100% damage on Rocket L or Lance. *Instead, if you have the Hugging Statues: **When in contact with Hugging Statues, the ghosts shoot lazers out of their sides. *Only one ghost at a time can shoot. Skeleton (Level 2 Fire) Pros: *Moves and bounces against walls. *Moves 100% faster then Rocket L or Lance. *More of a chance for the player to hit. Expanded Level Template (Level 2 Level Editor) *Pros *+10000% bigger of the height of the level. Boulder Bash (Level) Pros *One new level. Wild Card (Special) Pros: *Having a chance of getting two or more items in one use. *You can even have a chance to get another Wild Card object. Nuetrals: *Gets you any item at all. *Items depend on item rareness. *If you own V1.00, exaclty, then you will get a free wild card just by clicking "Get RLP BackPack"! Cons: *Limited use of Uses. *No choice of objects. *Some times, you will get no objects. *Useless when having all items. *No way to get this object. Space Flying Space Ship (Add-on) Pros: *Can fly around the level. Nuetrals: *No gravity on wearer. Cons: *Can not get this item by achievements, only by code. Fast Homing Object (Level 3 Homing Object) Pros: *+100% more speed Cons: *-50% damage. Confirmed Future Items Portals (Level 1 Protals) Nuetral *"These epic devices can create awesome portals to teleport you to places you want to! :D" (As stated in item slot.) The Sting (Level) * This is a "Collect the Burgers" level, just like Boulder Bash. Achievements Saver! Save the game at least once to get the Hugging Statues. Finishing Post! Complete downhilled over and over again for a chance to win the Ghost. (one out of ten chance.) BYE-BYE Big Blue Penguin Thing! Defeat the Evil Penguin at least once to win the skeleton. Scary Stuff, y'all! Unlock all the Halloween Pack items to win Boulder Bash. Bash those Boulders and Burgers! Beat Boulder Bash to win The Expanded Level Template! A Complete Loser! Lose with a one in five chance to win the Fast Homing Object. Future Items and Achievements Possible Achievements Defeat the Evil Penguin with a one in ten chance to win an item. Win Boulder Bash with a one in ten chance to win an item. Future Special Items! Space Flying (Any Version) Space Flying Template Evilize Boss RLP Classic RLP Bosses Pack John's Battle Stuff Potatonator 2000 Category:Gameplay